Camping
by Kodelaine
Summary: Prussia invites Hungary on a camping trip with, like usual, less than pure intentions. After a bit of teasing he convinces her to join him in the tent for a little fun. PruHun oneshot, no warnings besides cursing.


I haven't posted in a while, or posted PruHun in a while, and since people wanted more stuff done by me and _Ganontheumbreon_ I dug this out and finished it!  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

Hungary sighed, sitting down on a log, shivering as she began poking the fire with a stick, slightly confused as to why Prussia wanted to come on her camping trip, but not really minding. Just as long as he left her alone. Prussia absentmindedly tapped his foot, pretending to read a book as he peeked over the pages and stared at the female nation. "Hmm..." He thought to himself, his eyes studying over her body curiously.

She sighed, pulling the stick away from the fire, snuggling into her coat and glancing at the other before looking away, pulling her legs close to her chest and huddling up. Prussia stood, silently walking over to her with a slight smile. "So... having fun?" She blushed, looking up at him. "I-I guess, i'm just kind of cold... And confused as to why you wanted to come camping with me in the first place." She muttered out, shivering again.

"Aw, cold? Here, move a little closer to the fire." Prussia said, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She blushed, trying to pull away from him and glaring at him. "D-don't touch me, snowball..." The Hungarian nation said, quickly averting her gaze. "Come on, don't be that way. Be glad you're still wearing a shirt right now~." He said, chuckling softly.

She blushed even more, glaring up at him. "A-and what's that supposed to mean?" She said, scoffing. "It means I'd reaaally love to pin you to the ground in that tent over there..." The Prussian said, chuckling softly. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, her face now a deep red. "I-is this the only reason you came camping with me? To get me in bed? Because i'd never fuck someone as obnoxious as you, y-you're probably no good either." She said, glaring at him again.

"Are you sure? I've had a little experience, you know, love..." He purred, stroking the woman's sides teasingly. "Come on~?" He breathed, moving a bit closer to her. "N-no, i'm not going to fuck you..." She mumbled, glancing away and trying to hide how hot her face was. "Come on, just this once? I'll never be annoying to you again." Prussia said, still smirking slightly. "N-no... I-I'm a virgin, and I know you wouldn't even try to be gentle." She muttered, shivering again.

"You don't know that.. The only other person I've had sex with is Austria, and you know how sissy and sensitive he is." Prussia smirked, hugging her slightly. "Besides, I would never cause any harm to a lovely body such as yours..." He added, staring down into her eyes. She blushed, moving a bit closer to him and sighing. "I-I don't trust you..." Hungary mumbled, shivering even more now.

"Let's go in the tent, alright? I don't want to hurt you, dear..." His expression softened, turning worried. "Do you... actually think I would hurt you..?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. She glanced up at him, blushing. "Y-you... Y-you can be really rough with people sometimes... I-I just don't want to get h-hurt and make you upset, a-and um, your brother told me you're really... Big." She mumbled, glancing away from him quickly.

"Oh no, don't worry katze, I would never be rough with you..!" Prussia said, trying to ignore that last part of what she said, suddenly hugging her, snuggling into her shoulder. "I promise. Please..?" He breathed against her neck, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. She yelped as he hugged her, sighing and nuzzling into his chest. "J-just... Make it quick and be gentle." She muttered softly into his chest.

"D-danke" Prussia purred, standing and helping her up, leading her over to the tent and shutting the curtains. "If you want, you could um, top." He asked, looking away in embarrassment. What? It's not like she knows his strict no bottoming policy but... Like she said, he was a bit rough sometimes, and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep outside, covering a gash on his head.

She blushed, shaking her head and glancing away, slightly embarrassed. "I-I don't really... Top." She mumbled, her face a deep red. "Hm, alright~" He said, sighing in relief. "So, may I see your lovely little top half?" Prussia said, removing his shirt. She looked away, hesitantly pulling her coat off, shivering and slowly pulling her shirt up over her head, dropping it on the ground next to her.

Prussia slid his hands up to her chest, chuckling and pulling her bra off. "Very lovely~." He murmured, taking in the sight of her milky white breasts, rosy nipples already hard from the cold afternoon air. She glanced up at him shyly, blushing. "T-thanks..." Hungary breathed, shivering slightly. His hands traveled down to her hips, unbuttoning her pants. "May I see a little more~?"

"Y-yes..." She mumbled sheepishly, slowly tugging her belt off putting it on top of her shirt. He slid them down, stroking her thighs and quickly pulling his own jeans off as well. She blushed, moving a bit closer to him and curiously staring at the lump in his boxers. "Excited..?" She mumbled, blushing. He pulled them down, nodding slightly and smiling. "Quite, and it's all thanks to you." He purred. "I'll go slow at first, love..."

"O-okay..." She mumbled, slowly laying down on her sleeping back, staring up at him sheepishly. He stroked her hair, moaning softly as he rubbed against her outer lips, which were already wet from his teasing. He pressed the head of his cock into her, moaning softly. Her breath hitched as he pressed into her, a soft moan slipping from her lips as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. "P-please keep going."

He continue to move, gasping softly as he finally entered her completely. "W-who ah, said I was going to stop?" He grumbled against her, smirking at her coyly. She rolled her eyes, moaning as he moved his hips against hers, groaning. He began to move slowly, panting lightly. "Ohh, Hungary..." He moaned, nuzzling into her chest and gently nibbling on her breast.

Hungary moaned loudly as he continued thrusting into her, causing her to buck her hips into his. Prussia purred, thrusting in and out of her sex roughly and quickly, groping her with his hands and licking at her neck, letting out a loud moan as he finally finished inside of her a few minutes later. She threw her head back and shuddered, the feeling of him thrusting into her and grinding against her clit finally sending her over the edge.

Prussia panted, leaning closer to her and stroking her hair. "Ah, you're pretty good for a virgin..." He panted, sighing in content. Hungary blushed a deep red, looking away shyly, still panting. "Hey, Hungary..?" He asked softly, the woman turning to look at him. "Ich liebe dich..." He muttered, leaning over to kiss her. She flushed slightly, smiling into the kiss before pulling away, letting the other wrap his arms around her and pull her close, the pair slowly drifting off to sleep for the night.


End file.
